Un regalo para Julchen
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Antonio estaba buscando un regalo muy especial para "ella" y no encontaba nada, estaba desesperado hasta que una joven lo ayudo a solocionar su problema Spain x Fem!Prusia


__

Un regalo para Julchen

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Antonio estaba muy nervioso dando vueltas por la estancia mientras pensaba en _esa _persona y lo importante que era _ella _en su vida. El motivo de su nerviosismo era un cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga para ser más precisos.

Julchen Beilschmidt había sido su mejor amiga desde que podía recordar, era una mujer algo egocéntrica, franca, alegre, vivaracha, ruda, fuerte y salvaje lo que contrastaba con su –aparentemente– frágil y delicada figura: alta estatura cabellos níveos hasta la cintura, ojos color escarlata, que al español le recordaban los amaneceres y sus queridos tomates, cintura estrecha, piernas largas y torneadas que vio en todo su esplendor la noche de fiesta para celebrar su triunfo en el mundial de futbol –nunca terminaría de darle las gracias a Francis por convencer a la albina de ponerse esa falda tan corta– hecho que causo que a la mayor parte de la población masculina ahí reunida se le salieran los ojos de las orbitas con tan solo verla de lejos, que Romano le dijera sus mejores galanterías y que Ludwig pusiera el grito en el cielo mientras Alicia trataba de calmarlo.

Antonio siempre había sentido algo muy especial por la prusiana, amaba su franqueza, su alegría, su valentía, su sonrisa, y que decir de su andar tan recto y seguro, cosa natural en ella por ser alemana y por el entrenamiento militar que había recibido, y aunque algunos dijeran que parecía caminar como hombre y la tacharan de machorra, Antonio sabia que Julchen tenia elegancia y delicadeza en su andar, gracia solo comparada con la una reina o con la una amazona.

El español había decidido decirle sus sentimientos a la joven albina aprovechando la ocasión del su cumpleaños, el problema era que no sabia que presente darle por una fecha tan especial.

Darle flores le pareció muy simple, pensó en darle chocolates pero tenia que admitirlo, Julchen no era Emma y sabia que la germánica no se iba a poner a nadar en felicidad porque el le diera dulces y además conociéndola como la conocía era seguro que ella hubiera escogido por mucho mas una cerveza de buena calidad que los bombones dados por un hombre como regalo de cumpleaños, vamos no por nada Julchen era una de sus mejores compañeras de juerga.

Darle perfume no era una opción muy viable para alguien en su situación, ya que la joven alemana no usaba colonia estando acostumbrada a oler siempre a sudor, tierra y otros aromas relacionados con el campo de batalla, el maquillaje tampoco era una posibilidad ya que Prusia no usaba colorete debido a su posición como militar y el hecho de haber sido criada prácticamente por hombres habían hecho que la chica mostrara desprecio por algunos hábitos femeninos como ponerse faldas o pintarse la cara.

El único adorno que siempre cargaba consigo era una cruz de hierro, el símbolo de las tropas alemanas que le había dado uno de sus superiores y que la chica no se quitaba ni para bañarse, eso también descartaba la posibilidad de darle joyería como obsequio a sabiendas de que la chica no llegaría a usarla casi nunca.

¿Qué hacer? El cumpleaños de la prusiana seria dentro de pocos días y a diferencia de la mayor parte de sus conocidos él todavía no tenia un obsequio para ella. Prusia tal vez le diría que no importaba que no le hubiese traído un regalo, que lo importante era que él estuviese a su lado ese día tan significativo para ella pero Antonio sabia que se vería mal que llegara con las manos vacías a su fiesta de cumpleaños siendo uno de sus mejores amigos.

Antonio se estaba desesperando ¿Qué se tenia que hacer para conseguir la sonrisa de una mujer? Entonces como si fuera una bendición de los cielos recordó que alguna vez Alicia tuvo que prestarle uno de sus vestidos a Julchen ya que esta no tenía ropa de gala para ponerse en la fiesta de cumpleaños del viejo Fritz, un hombre al que Julchen le tenía un profundo aprecio y a quien deseaba agasajar en esa fecha tan significativa para ambos.

Casualmente esa fue la única vez que vio a Prusia esmerarse tanto en su arreglo personal y fue una de las pocas veces que lo dejo atónito del asombro debido a lo elegante y hermosa que se veía.

Estaba decidido. Le compraría un vestido.

Antonio salió corriendo a la calle y se pasó más de dos horas viendo los escaparates de las tiendas de Madrid como loco pero por más que trataba ninguno de los vestidos lo convencía, muy recatado, muy escotado, muy estrafalario, muy feo, el color no le sienta bien…

Después de un rato buscando sin éxito Antonio se sentó en una banca y suspiro cansado sintiendo un tremendo dolor en los pies mientras se preguntaba como es que Mei Mei y Emma podían soportar caminar tanto tiempo por las tiendas sin agotarse.

-Oye ¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo una voz

Antonio levanto la cabeza y vio que una mujer se le había acercado y lo miraba con preocupación

-Estoy buscando un regalo para una amiga pero no he encontrado nada-dijo España

¿Ya pensaste en que vas a darle?-cuestiono la mujer

-Pensé en regalarle un vestido pero no encuentro ninguno que podría gustarle a ella-admitió el ibérico algo apenado

-Hm…ya veo-dijo la mujer-¿Qué tal ese de ahí?-dijo la muchacha señalando discretamente el escaparte de una tienda

El hispano miro hacia donde la chica señalaba: frente a ellos se exhibía montado en un maniquí un vestido de color rojo oscuro, que dejaba los hombros al descubierto, de falda amplia y larga, en la parte de arriba de la prenda había un dibujo de un pequeño clavel de un tono rojizo más claro que la tela del vestido. Seguro que Julchen le quedaría perfecto.

-Muchas gracias-exclamo Antonio antes de ir a la tienda y comprar el vestido para Julchen

-De nada-musito la joven

"_España eres tan predecible_" pensó Julchen con una sonrisa antes de marcharse del lugar.

Fin

Notas:

Julchen es el nombre oficial de la versión femenina de Prusia


End file.
